


Всё как у людей

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: – Кажется, так начинается мой отпуск у моря, – вздохнул Кенни и уставился на круговерть снега во тьме. – Первый отпуск за всю мою жизнь. Проведу его с семьей. Все как у людей. Даже смешно.





	Всё как у людей

Кенни сидел на днище перевернутой лодки и смотрел, как серые волны мерно облизывают белый песчаный берег. Блеклое солнце медленно ползло к горизонту за пеленой тумана и низких облаков. Причал из почерневших от времени досок уходил далеко в воду, и белые пенные гребни разбивались о бревна опор. Ледяной ветер срывал морские брызги с волн, и оттого лицо Кенни было влажным, а губы солеными и горькими.  
Слева и справа, куда ни глянь, только песок, туман, море и скалы вдали. Пустые северные земли.   
Кенни стиснул зубами самокрутку и закрыл ладонью огонек зажигалки, чтобы не задувало, и прикурил. Даже папиросная бумага и табак стали солеными, как море. Кончик еле теплился, а сизый дым уносило мощными порывами.   
Кенни затянулся и с прищуром поглядел на стоящих подле него детей – аккуратных и чистеньких, как с картиночки. Одному на вид было лет семь: светленький, с яркими голубыми глазами и румянцем на щеках. За его спину прятался второй малец, чернявый, сероглазый и бледный, с не по-детски серьёзным, хмурым лицом. Оба они были коротко подстрижены как в армии – подбритые виски и затылки – и одеты в толстые зеленые штормовки с капюшонами и резиновые сапоги, отчего казались курсантами военной академии.   
Они были мучительно и пугающе похожи на Эрвина и Леви, словно родные дети, и называли Леви уважительно «отец», а Эрвина отчего-то «наша мама». И Кенни понятия не имел, где берут таких идеальных детишек, которые бывают только в наивных книжках, да в фантазиях совсем юных родителей.   
Он проехал три страны – то на запад, то строго на север. Его старая черная «импала» скрипела подвеской на узких, тонущих в глине, дорогах, и ее заносило на подернутых коркой льда поворотах, когда шел мокрый густой снег. Он много курил, слушал чертово радио «кантри», потому что в эти края не доходили сигналы от других станций. Ел блинчики с кленовым сиропом и пил дрянной жидкий кофе на заправках. Кассиры провожали его пустыми равнодушными ко всему взглядами, в музыкальных автоматах играло занудное кантри, а по пустым прилавкам ползали жирные черные мухи. Потом, за густыми темными лесами, не было уже ни кассиров, ни мух, и радио лишь шипело помехами, а на заправках не было ни единой живой души – сунь банкноту, залей полный бак и езжай к чертям собачим. По пятам за Кенни следовала холодная осень, в этих местах больше похожая на зиму. В зеркале у лобового стекла он видел, как позади «импалы» кружится снег, и нет ничего кроме пустой серой круговерти.   
Так Кенни добрался на край света к северному свинцово-серому морю, где в двухэтажном домишке с острой красной крышей жил племянник Леви, его муж, блондинчик Эрвин, да двое мелких. Далеко же их занесло!   
На шляпу с широкими полями оседали брызги и редкие мокрые снежинки, под подошвами сапог поскрипывали лед и песок. Кенни затянулся самокруткой, бросил еще один острый, пристальный взгляд на детей и спросил:  
– Ну? Нравится вам тут, мелюзга?  
– Да, - уверенно ответил светленький, тот, что повыше ростом и покрепче.   
– И чем занимаетесь? Чем тут вообще можно заниматься в вашей дыре? – Кенни снова посмотрел на волны. Холод и серость. Как в чистилище перед ледяным адом.   
– У отца гостевой дом и чайная лавка, во-он там, за скалами, – махнул рукой мальчишка. – Летом много приезжих. Тепло. Ловим рыбу. А мама преподает в школе, но школа далеко, мы ездим туда раз в три дня. Но тоже только летом. Зимой дороги заносит.   
– Ваша «мама» – мужик здоровенный. Вас это не смущает, смотрю, – сухо усмехнулся Кенни и задавил самокрутку каблуком. Снова заскрипел песок. – Вы в курсе, что если ебутся два мужика, то забеременеть они не могут?  
– Не нужно так выражаться, – твердо сказал мальчик. – Это грубое слово.   
«Может ему и не семь лет, – подумал Кенни, – черт их, детей, разберет».  
В слух он произнес:  
– А твой братец чего? Не из болтливых?  
И ткнул узловатым пальцем за спину мальчишке.  
– Ему нечего тебе сказать.  
– Вот-те на! – присвистнул Кенни и встретился взглядом с холодными, цветом, как толстый слой льда на черной реке, глазами молчуна. В голове промелькнуло: «На Леви в детстве похож. И на меня».   
– Ветер крепчает, – заметил светленький. – Я побегу к дому, спрошу, готов ли ужин. Ты, дед Кенни, если хочешь, пока тут посиди. Я позову.  
Он сорвался с места, штормовка хлопала на ветру. Один раз он обернулся, на мордашке мелькнуло удивление – чернявый, его тень, не последовал за ним, а остался на берегу.  
Чертовы дети. Кенни никак не мог запомнить их имена.   
Мелкий приблизился, встал прямо перед ним. В спину ребенку дуло, и пряди черных волос на макушке метались под порывами, а полы штормовки казались темными крыльями. Он посмотрел снизу вверх и спросил так тихо, что Кенни не сразу расслышал за плеском волн:  
– Убивать страшно?  
Кенни сначала засмеялся прерывистым, лающим смехом, так, что даже слезы на глаза навернулись, а потом ответил:  
– Так же – как жить. Иногда страшно, а иногда, да как посрать сходить.   
Он утер влажное лицо ладонями, пальцами чувствуя все свои глубокие морщины и шрамы, и пригладил бороду.   
– Знаешь, – он положил руку на узкое плечо ребенка, – я рос в таких краях, где говорят: не пригибайся к земле – затопчут; не выпрямляйся в полный рост – застрелят. Так я и ходил сначала в раскоряку и трясся от страха. И только потом до меня дошло, что нужно сперва пригнуться, а потом выпрямиться и стрелять первому. Да и не важно, куда целиться, хоть по ногам, хоть в брюхо или грудь. Главное в конце – одну пулю точно в лоб. Уяснил?  
– Ничего нового, старик. Я знал это, – глухо ответил мальчик, и его тонкие черные брови нахмурились. – Мой отец, Леви, говорил мне. У него на чердаке спрятан чемодан. Там винтовка с оптическим прицелом. Называется «Кушель» – имя его мамы.   
Он тихо вздохнул, стал еще мрачнее и наклонился к Кенни так близко, что можно было почувствовать теплое легкое дыхание. Шепнул:  
– Никому не говори. Это секрет. Все думают, что он утопил винтовку в море, там, за скалами.   
– Никому не скажу, – серьезно пообещал Кенни. Он знал, что Леви и Эрвин сбежали на край света от своего прошлого. Леви был киллером, как и Кенни. Эрвин – простым школьным учителем английского языка и литературы. Леви один раз в жизни промахнулся и был сам ранен в перестрелке. А Эрвин оказался настолько добрым, бессмысленно и слепо добрым, что в переулке, где было трудно дышать от запаха крови, подобрал раненого незнакомца и унес к себе домой, спрятал от копов. Кенни понятия не имел, почему эти два дурня так быстро спелись и будто прилипли друг к другу, да так, что не разделить, не разорвать, не отрезать одного от другого. Ничего их не связывало, они никогда не должны были встретиться. Лишь случайность, будто сбой в системе, а они уже вместе и расставаться не желают. Вон у них уже и домишко у моря, хозяйство, двое детей. И винтовка на чердаке – это правильно, это на всякий случай.   
– Эй, пора ужинать. Брат нам кричит, – ребенок похлопал Кенни по щетинистой щеке холодной сухой ладонью. 

Завернувшись в шерстяное одеяло, Кенни сидел на веранде за ветром и теперь видел лишь черные скалы и снег, который валил все гуще. Они с Леви и Эрвином пили терпкий коньяк из фляжек. Дети спали в доме.   
Блондин Эрвин почти не изменился, только отпустил короткую светлую бородку, будто утеплялся к зиме, а в уголках больших ярких глаз пролегли лучи морщин. Он как прежде был высок, строен и широкоплеч. Красавчик.  
Леви же будто помолодел. Свежий, пусть и холодный, воздух пошел ему на пользу. От чернильных синяков под глазами остались лишь тени у нижних век, полупрозрачная белая кожа за лето покрылась слабым загаром. В черных густых волосах как и прежде не было седины.   
Леви стоял за креслом Эрвина, опершись на спинку, и иногда что-то нашептывал на ухо. Эрвин смущенно посмеивался, а то и краснел. Счастливчики.   
Кенни был слегка пьян, коньяк приятным теплом расползался по телу, сердце билось медленно и мощно. Он глотал вместе с выпивкой соленый воздух. В отдалении шумело море.   
– Хорошие у вас дети, – сказал он и вытянул вперед длинные худые ноги, – смышленые. Особенно чернявый.   
– Плохому их научишь – убью, – предупредил Леви. И не шутил. Он переглянулся с Кенни и поджал тонкие бледные губы.   
– Да когда и кого я плохому-то учил? Обижаешь!  
Теперь они оба в упор смотрели на него. Такие разные и такие одинаковые. «Сейчас скажут, что я могу переночевать, а потом мне пора убираться к чертовой матери», – решил Кенни и только криво улыбнулся да сделал большой глоток из фляги.  
– Оставайся на зиму, – внезапно сказал Эрвин. Кенни не ожидал, поперхнулся и закашлялся, горло обожгло выпивкой, по губам стекла струйка коньяка. Он утер рот рукавом и прохрипел:   
– Серьезно?  
– Дороги скоро занесет, – спокойно продолжал Эрвин, – а те трассы, что проходили по болотам, покроются льдом. Ты не проедешь на «импале». И печка в твоей машине слабая. Замерзнешь. Прошлой зимой двое у самой заправки так погибли. Весной мы и люди из поселка нашли их автомобиль, а трупы искали долго. Снег подтаивал, сугробы двигались и унесли тела к реке.   
– Короче. Мы не рады, дядя, – как всегда честно и прямо сказал Леви. – Но осень пришла рано, скоро зима. Ты отсюда никуда не денешься. Нам придется тебя терпеть.  
– Долго терпеть-то? – Кенни сдвинул шляпу и почесал в затылке.  
– Месяцев шесть.   
Они молчали. Кенни закурил. В сумерках огонек самокрутки ярко тлел алым, а от окон дома на террасу падали оранжевые пятна света.  
– У вас выпивки много? – наконец устало спросил Кенни. – Табак есть?   
– С куревом плохо, – ответил Леви. – Но коньяка и рома несколько бочек. На тебя хватит, если не будешь нажираться, как свинья.   
– Кажется, так начинается мой отпуск у моря, – вздохнул Кенни и уставился на круговерть снега во тьме. – Первый отпуск за всю мою жизнь. Проведу его с семьей. Все как у людей. Даже смешно.   
– Добро пожаловать, дядя, – Эрвин протянул руку, и Кенни рассеянно пожал большую горячую ладонь.   
– Главное – не поубивать друг друга, – хмурился Леви.   
– Не ссы, мы все скоро подружимся. – Кенни уловил движение тени, обернулся через плечо и увидел, как в окне мелькнула бледная мордашка чернявого. – У нас общие секреты, и нам всегда будет о чем потолковать долгими зимними вечерами.   
Он широко улыбнулся, обнажив зубы. Отпуск с семьей – чудесное время.


End file.
